Mega Cat 4: Dr Brown's Wraith
by Mega DMX
Summary: When Dr. Simian disappeared for a year, the world is final at peace. Until a mysterious scientist named Dr. Brown and his eight "Robot Masters" starts raging havoc to the city. Fearing the worst, Dr. Watterson sends Mega Cat, Darwin and his new brother Mega-Dan to save the world once again.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Dr Brown

_**I'm baaack! And I got a new story for you guys read, Mega Cat 4: Dr. Brown's wraith. Also I'm going to start posting my stories on Deviantart, My profile is MegaD3. I just finish posting the first Mega Cat story on deviantart if you want to read it again. Well let's not waste any time let's play Mega Cat 4.**_

_**Chapter 1: Enter Dr. Brown**_

It's been a year since the events of Mega Cat 3. Gumball, Darwin, Dante, Damien and Bobert are all outside playing __baseball. While Penny, Carrie, Teri, and Molly are inside having a conversation

"Come on Darwin, throw the ball already!" Gumball shout out waiting to hit the ball.

"Hey Gumball, if you hit this ball. I'll clean your room for a month." Damien shouted

Gumball is battering up ready to hit ball. When Darwin throw the ball, Gumball hit ball causing to crash to the window.

"What the...GUMBALL WATTERSON!

"Split!" Everybody ran off including Gumball but was caught by his mother when she burst through the door and grabbed him.

"Oh no you're not going anyway." Said Nicole dragging his to the house while the others are hiding at the hangar.

"Oh man he's going get it." Dante said

"You guys are getting it to!" Said Nicole knowing that everybody is hiding at the hanger

"Damn." Damien said

Everybody went to the house and wait for their creator to yell at them.

"Were sorry mom, we were playing baseball and I must have hit the ball to hard." Gumball apologies

"It's alright. Just please be more careful okay, I don't want nothing damage around here."

"We promise mom."

"Thank you."

Anais rush into the lab with an emergency.

"Everyone quick there something on the news!" Everybody rush to the monitor and sees the reporter making a report.

"_This is Jonny Summer's reporting live at Main Street. Were robots that we never seen before are attacking the streets. The police are unable to stop them. Fortunately everybody evacuated. But wait here comes Doughnut Sheriff and the swat team."_

Doughnut Sheriff and the SWAT team got out of there vehicle's and preparing to fire.

"Freeze Robot or we will fire you!" Doughnut Sheriff said

"No. You freeze and I fire!" The Robot Master turned both of his arms into busters and fired on the SWATS.

"We need Reinforcements and fast!" One of SWAT guard said

"MUHAHAHA Reinforcements! Even if you bring more police force your still no match for my Robot Masters."

"Oh how rude of me I didn't introduce myself I'm Dr. Nigel Brown and I will be your new ruler and if any of you tries to rebel will be dead on sight! HAHAHAHA!" Dr. Brown announced

"Oh my god!" Teri said

"We got to stop those robots and Dr. Brown come guys." Gumball said transforming himself into Mega Cat.

"Anais locate the robot masters hideout."

"You got it." Anais got to the computer and located the robot masters.

"Okay I've located the robot masters. I'm downloading the coordinates into your data right now."

"Thanks sis. Damien, you and the robot masters must stop Dr. Brown's soldiers and protect everybody in Elmore."

"No problem." Damien said

"Alright guys let's move out!"

_***BWOO-WIP*!**_

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow of the Ghost

_**Chapter 2: Shadow of the Ghost**_

**Downtown Elmore**

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

Mega Cat, Darwin and Mega-Dan had reach downtown. They ran through the street and spotted three skull tanks headed this way.

"Here comes the heavy artillery." Mega-Dan said.

"Let's take them out." Mega Cat said

They ran towards to the skull tanks and fired on them but it didn't do any damage. The tanks starts firing on them but luckily they dodged it. Mega Cat reach to the tank first, he climbed on top of it and shoots the hatch and sees…

"A Sniper Kat?!" Mega Cat said surprisingly

Sniper Kat was about to shoot him but Mega Cat fired him. With the Sniper Kat dead, Mega Cat have gain control of the tank and starts firing the two Skull Tanks.

"Whoa! Nice shoot big bro! Where did you learn how to drive a tank?" Darwin asked

"I have no idea?" Mega Cat answered

"Heads up guys! More Skull Tanks!"

"I've got this." While in the tank Mega Cat fired on the tanks until there destroy.

"There that's the last one of them. Let's keep moving." The brothers nodded their head and moved forward.

"Meanwhile, a white robot was watching Mega Cat and his brothers destroying the tanks. He contact his master to give him the bad news.

"Dr. Brown we got a problem."

"_What is it?!_" Dr. Brown asked

"It's Mega Cat and he's destroying the Skull Tank and headed to my sector. I'm going to take care of him."

"_Don't fail! And you know what happens when somebody fail me!_" Said Dr. Brown threating him

"Don't worry Doc, this won't take long."

He finished taking to him and teleported to his sector.

Meanwhile, Mega Cat and the gang had arrived to the Robot Masters sector.

"The robot masters is somewhere inside the warehouse, let's take a look inside." Said Mega-Dan charging his buster and fired on the wall.

"You know Dante you don't have to shoot the wall, there's a door right next to you." Darwin said

"Yeah but where's the fun in that." 

They went inside and search the area to find the robot masters. "Split up, he's got to be in here somewhere."

"Gumball are you sure this is wise for us to split up when there's Robot master inside the warehouse waiting to attack us stealthily." Darwin asked

"Yes. But don't worry he's probably one of those useless Robot Masters that Dr. Brown built. What could possibly go wrong?"

"I hated when jinxed everything you said."

They split up and search the area, Darwin was on the east side of warehouse searching the Robot Master/

"Oh man this is a bad idea." Darwin said shivering

When he continue searching he heard footsteps he quickly equipped his buster and turn around to the see the robot master but he didn't see anything.

"Must be my imagination." When he turn around back the robot master was right in front, Darwin was about to act but he got knocked out by him.

On the west side, Mega-Dan search the side with his buster activate.

"Where are you coward?"

Mega-Dan search everywhere but no sign of him. But what he didn't know that the robot master is right behind. Mega-Dan was about to turn but got knocked out leaving Mega Cat alone. Mega Cat returned to the center to sees his brothers and tells them he can't find him, but there not here.

"Darwin! Dante! Guys where are are?!"

"They were very sleepy so I put them to bed." Mega Cat turn around and sees a white robot that looks like a ghost.

"You must be one of Dr. Brown's Robot Masters right."

"That's right my name is Danny Danslynn I'm also what you called the upgrade version of Carrie."

"I can see why you look like my friend. What have you done with my brothers!?"

'I just knocked them out don't worry there just unconscious that's all." Danny answered

"I just want to have a one-on-one battle with you."

"Well it's a one-on-one it's a one-on-one you'll get."

Mega Cat equipped his buster and fired on him but he dodged it and fired on Mega Cat which he also dodged. Both of them charged right to each other and fired there busters which caused them to get hit and land of the ground.

"_Wow, this guy is almost as good as my sister." _Mega Cat thought

Danny got back on his feet rapidly fired on Mega Cat. Danny continue fired on Mega Cat until he fell on his knees.

"End of the line Mega Cat." Danny equipped his second buster.

"Double busters!" Mega Cat said Shockley

"Like it Dr. Brown add some modification on me. Once you're dead I'll be calling myself Mega Danny." Danny chuckles

"_To damage to get up. I can't believe the first Robot Master I've faced is going to kill me._" Mega Cat Thought

Danny charged both his buster and released on Mega Cat right before he said

"PLASMA SHOT!" He fired his weapon

Mega Cat was ready to be destroyed until he was saved by his brother Darwin.

"No!"

"Yes!" Mega-Dan said fired on Danny. While Mega-Dan taking care of Danny, Darwin took Mega Cat to a far distance so Danny won't see.

"Gumball are you alright?" Darwin asked

*Grunt* that Danny did some…heavy damage on me." Said Mega Cat struggled to get up

"Here Gumball. This E-Tank will help you." He drank the E-Tank, when he finishes drinking energy tank he feels 100% better."

"Thanks Darwin. Let's help our brother out."

Both of them rushed back to the battle field where they see Mega-Dan still fighting Danny

"I don't understand. I blast you three times, how come your not getting any damage?" Danny asked

"Duh I can heal myself. No matter how many times you shoot me I'll always heal fast." Mega-Dan answered.

Mega Cat and Darwin on Danny caused him to stun. When he's stun Mega-Dan uppercut him caused him to fall down."

Mega Cat walked up to the fallen Robot Master and said…

"You're good Danny but not good enough." Said Mega Cat copying his power.

"One down seven more to go." Darwin said

"Then let's get a move on." Mega Cat said 

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

When they're gone Danny contact his Master with bad news.

"Dr. Brown we've got a problem."

'_They got away didn't they?_!" Dr. Brown said in rage

"Yes. I must have underestimated them."

"_Them_?"

"Yes. Mega Cat is not alone, he brought his brothers to stop us. There more powerful than I thought."

"_Grrr! Return to the fortress so I can repair you_."

"Yes Doc." Danny was about teleported before he said…

"This is not over yet Mega Cat. You and your brothers will soon to be melted scrap iron."_**  
><strong>_

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

**Danny Sanslynn owned by Danny-of-TAWOG**

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	3. Chapter 3: Attack the Robot Masters

_**Chapter 3: Attack the Robot Masters **_

**Industrial Waste**

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

The Brothers have arrived to waste disposal. They ran inside shooting up the barricade made out of garbage, shooting up Sniper Kat's that are made out of left over junk and jumping over the disappearing blocks until they arrived to a next area.

"Alright guys here we are the dust crusher."

"We need to time our speed."

The crusher's slowly moved up.

"Go!" They ran as fast as they can, shooting up the blockage and some Sniper Kat's. When the crusher goes back down they ran faster until they escaped.

They reached to robot masters sector and sees that the robot master is waiting for them.

"Hey guys. I got call from my master and he said you defeated Danny."

"Yeah he was formable opponent." Mega Cat said

"Who are you?" Darwin asked

"I'm Rocky and I'm here to clean your guys act."

"No thanks. We already had a bath." The Brothers equipped there busters and fired on Rocky but dodged it, he charged right at them and hit them with a steel mop.

"Ouch. That's got to hurt. HAHAHA!" Rocky charged right at Mega Cat but Mega Cat quickly got back on his feet and avoid Rocky's attack. Rocky repeated attacking Mega Cat but missed. Getting annoyed Mega Cat equipped his _**Plasma Shot**_ and fired on Rocky making him explode.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah were fine." They said

Mega Cat walked up to the remains' of Rocky and copy his weapon.

"On to the next Robot Master."

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

**Weather Station**

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

"The Weather station."

"Why is this place flashing with different colors?" Darwin asked

"This must me the Robot Masters work. Come on." Mega-Dan explained

They rushed in and spotted rainbow Sniper Kat's, they fired there rainbow on them but they missed the brothers fired on the colorful Sniper Kat's and continue forward. They reached to the next area and sees a rainbow beam fired from the sealing. They once again time there speed, when the beams are gone they ran until they reached to the elevator.

They got inside and pressed the button. This elevator will take them to the top floor. While in the elevator they get to listen to the elevator music (_**Mega Man Cartoon theme**_). Darwin hummed to the music until he was stop when Gumball and Dante stared at him.

"What? It's catchy."

They reached to the top and headed to the stairs in order to reach to the top. When they got to the top they see a Robot Master waiting for them.

"Well Well Well. If it isn't the Mega Babies." She chuckled

"Who are your?"

"I'm Rachel and you're trespassing. Leave now."

"We're not leaving until all Dr. Brown's bots are down."

"Very well then." Rachel snaps her finger creating a _**Rainbow Flash**_ which hurts their eyes."

"I can't see anything!" Rachel knocked out Dante and Darwin leaving Mega Cat alone. But when the flash is clear Mega Cat was gone.

"Hey where did you go?" Rachel looked for her enemy but can't to seem to find him, but what she didn't know he was right behind.

"Surprises!" Rachel turn around and sees Mega Cat, she was about to attack but was she too late Mega Cat copy her weapon.

"Now I've got your power."

Rachel punch Mega Cat in the face so hard he fell to the ground (_**Author Note: The part where Mega Cat copy Rachel and said "Now I've got your power." It's from the Mega Man cartoon Season 1 episode 2, Mega Man copied Pharaoh Man's weapon and said "Now I've got your power." When he finished Pharaoh Man punch Mega Man in the face).**_

Rachel was about to finish him up but was stop when Darwin called her name."

"RACHEL!" Darwin yelled

"Please Rachel don't hurt my brother."

"I'm sorry but I have orders and I give you babies a warning not to come here."

Darwin fired on the floor giving her a warning shot.

"I said leave my brother alone." Rachel did what Darwin said and leave Gumball alone.

"Dante Get Gumball out of here. This won't take long."

"Are you sure."

"Yes."

"Okay." Mega-Dan takes Mega Cat and teleported outside the station.

"Are you sure you want to fight me. You seemed to be an okay robot."

"I'm sure."

"Okay then." Rachel snaps her finger creating another flash. Darwin got blinded by her powers, she charged right at him and punch him in the fast."

"Sorry I did that."

Darwin got back up and transform into a jet and charges right at Rachel

"Cool! You can transform."

"That's right." He ran her over leaving her with some damage. Darwin transform back and charges right to her but she dodged and was about to use her weapon but was shot by Darwin's buster. When she's stun Darwin jump up and kick her in the face causing her to collapse.

"Heh. Not bad for a kid that transform into a jet."

"Thanks. Not bad for Rainbow girl with a flash weapon."

"Sorry I kicked your face."

"No it's okay. I'm sorry I hit your brother."

"It's cool."

"You know Darwin you look pretty cute."

*Chuckles* thanks."

"Look umm Rachel we need to head out and located to the next robot master."

"Oh yeah sure go ahead. If my boss called I'm tell him Mega Cat and his brothers escaped."

"Thanks Rachel."

"Like I said you're an okay robot. Good luck. Darwin left the station and meet up with his brother. Man that robot got kicks." Said Rachel smiling wile rubbing her left cheek.

"Darwin are you okay?!" Mega Cat asked

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Did she hurt you?"

"A little bit but I'm okay."

"Okay good. Wait! What happen to Rachel?"

"She left. But to tell you the truth she's seem different from the others. "

"Really? Well we'll have to deal with that later right now we got to take care of the rest of robot masters."

"Right!" They said

"Then let's go!"

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	4. Chapter 4: Hunted

_**Chapter 4: Hunted **_

**The Forest of Doom**

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

"Oh man not this place again."

"Okay guys keep your buster's on and find that robot master."

They search through the forest to find this robot master but what they didn't know that the robot master was watching them.

They continue searching the area until Darwin fell into a hole where the robot master had planted.

"Darwin are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Darwin transform into jet mode and flies up to the surface.

"Hey this hole wasn't there when I was here last time."

"Seems like this robot master is setting trap all over the forest."

"Be careful guys." They continue walking deep into the forest until Mega Cat spotted a three _**Ninja Star's**_ headed this way.

"Duck!" They ducked when it hits the tree

They got up and see the robot master standing few meters away.

"So the legends are true. You're Mega Cat the legendary blue bomber."

"That depends, who wants to now?"

"The name is Ora and I challenge you to a duel."

"A duel you say. Fine let's do this."

"Are sure you want to take him out alone?" Darwin asked

"Don't worry Darwin this won't take long."

"Excellent. Let the games begin."

Darwin and Mega-Dan step aside so Mega Cat can fight Ora alone. They stared at each other for couple of minutes until Ora throw a smoke bomb on the ground.

"What the…he disappeared?" Mega Cat said when the smoke got cleared

"Ninjas. I hate ninjas." Mega Cat equipped his buster and search to find Ora. Then suddenly a _**Ninja Star**_ stabbed Mega Cat in the leg.

"AHHHH!"

"Gumball!"

"Don't worry I'm fine." Said Mega Cat removing the ninja star out of his leg.

More Ninja Star's headed this way, He quickly dodged them but one of the ninja star stabbed his right arm.

"AHHHH! Screw this!" Mega Cat equipped his _**Rainbow Flash.**_

"Darwin! Dante! Quick, cover your eyes!" They covered their eyes and waited for Mega Cat to activate his weapon. Mega Cat snap his fingers and create a bright colorful flash causing Ora to lose his balance and fall on the ground.

"No more hide and seek Ora. Let's fight."

"Very well Blue bomber." Ora said getting up.

"Let's fight." He throws more ninja stars at him but jumped over them just in time and tries to kick him, but Ora back flipped and throws a dagger at him but he dodged it and charged right at Ora.

He throws all his punches and kicks on him but he keeps blocking them until he kicks him.

"This is got to be a joke. You can't be the legendary blue bomber. Mega Cat would never be taken out this easily."

Mega Cat struggles to get up and used the last bit of _**Rainbow Flash**_ on Ora. When he's blinded Mega Cat changed back, equipped his _**Plasma Shot**_ and fired on Ora.

"I-I was wrong…you are not just only the legendary blue bomber but you are the Super fighting robot."

"Thanks I guess."

"It's been an honor fighting you Mega Cat. Good luck on your Journey." That was the last thing Ora said before he shuts down.

Mega Cat was silence for a moment until he walks up to Ora and copy his weapon.

"Gumball are you okay?" Dante asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Come let's head to the next Robot Master's hideout."

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

**Ora owned by Midnight-Wolfi3**

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson **

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	5. Chapter 5: Robot Rumble Part 1

_**Chapter 5: Robot Rumble**_

**Church of Elmore**

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

"According to my scanners, the robot master is at the church bell. Let's go."

They went inside and tries to get to the staircase but they were being attack by little bats. The brothers shoot all the bats and process on. While on the staircase two Vampire Kats swoop down and tries to attack but luckily Mega Cat equipped his _**Ninja Star**_ and throws it at the two Vampires. When he destroy them they reached to the top.

"Well well well. The brothers are here to stop me."

"Where are you coward? Show yourself." Mega-Dan said

"Why should I? This is more fun than just confronting you in person."

They continue searching the robot master until Mega-Dan lifted off the floor. Mega Cat and Darwin quickly turn around and sees a Vampire took Dante.

"Put me down!"

"Not before I get want I came for." She open her mouth wide open and bites his neck draining his power.

"Dante!"

Dante managed to escape her gripe and landed on the floor. Mega Cat and Darwin ran up to Dante and sees he's okay.

"Don't worry guy I'm fine. She only drain half of my energy." Said Dante getting up

"Hunger. Feeeed."

"Feed this." Darwin fired on her but she dodged it and tries to grab Darwin but Mega Cat quickly throws a _**Ninja Star **_at her which sliced her wing off causing her to fall.

"I, Vladmira Queen of the Vampire bots will not be beaten by bunch of kids."

She hold her breath and released a sonic screech which caused there auto receptor to go haywire.

"AHHH! IT'S SCRAMBLING OUR AUTO RECEPTOR!" Mega Cat said screaming in pain

Vladmira continue screeching until Mega Cat throws a _**Ninja Star **_at her. She collapsed on floor and said

"Nice shot." That was the final thing she said before she shut down.

"Mega Cat walked up to Vladmira and copy her _**Sonic Crusher**_.

"That's that."

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

**Elmore's Olympic Stadium**

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

They ran inside the stadium and shoots two Sniper Kats. Deep inside, they spotted robots throwing handball at them, they dodged it and Mega-Dan equipped his _**Two Tail Blades **_and sliced the robots arm. When they reached outside to the track and field and sees the robot master waiting for them.

"Hey Mega Cat!"

Mega Cat and his brothers look at their side to see a yellow robot that represent a cheetah standing there.

"I've heard a lot about you and your brothers." He said, "They say you guys are the defenders of Elmore. But you've never face a robot as quick as me."

"And who are you exactly?" Mega Cat asked

"I'm Johnny Sparkman, the fastest robot alive. And I'll show you guys why I'm the fastest."

Johnny bolt across Mega Cat and his brothers to their other side very, very fast. Johnny dashes to another location then another, constantly on the move, and Mega Cat and his siblings can't get a lock on him.

They continued watching Johnny zoom from point to point.

"Now, a quick lesson in pain!" Johnny says firing his pellet shots from his left arm.

They barely got out of the way of his pellet shots before they could hit them. Mega Dan throws his two tail blades at Johnny, but he missed him.

"HAHA! You missed me Mega-dweeb!"

"This guy is becoming a real pain." Mega-Dan said

"I think I got an idea." Mega Cat said

"Hey Johnny! You don't seemed like the fastest robot alive! You're more like the slowest robot alive!" Said Mega Cat taunting him

"What did you just say?"

"I said you're pretty slow." Mega Cat taunts, preparing to use the copies power from Vladmira. "I've seen turtles runs faster than you!"

"Oh you're so dead Blue boy!"

"Johnny begins to charge right at Mega Cat, but the Blue Bomber aimed his buster arm ahead the second he saw Johnny charge ahead and fired his _**Sonic Crusher **_on him causing to malfunction and crashed at the wall.

Mega Cat walked to the fallen robot master and says.

"You may be fast Johnny, but not that very smart." He copied his _**Wild Sprint**_

"Good strategy bro."

"Thanks. Come on, on to the next robot masters.

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

**Vladmira Batta owned by Okeanos-core**

**Johnny Sparkman owned by Toon2012**

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumaball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	6. Chapter 6: Robot Rumble Part 2

_**Chapter 6: Robot Rumble Part 2**_

**Steel Foundry**

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

They teleported outside of Foundry and sees the place on fire.

"Looks like someone cooking in there." Mega-Dan said

"Whoever is in there is armed and dangerous. Darwin jet mode."

Darwin transformed into jet mode so Mega Cat and Mega-Dan could hop on. When they are on him, they fly inside and passed the flaming platforms, shooting the hotheads that were blocking there path, avoiding the crane fiends until they reached to the robot masters sector.

"HAHA! Burn Baby Burn!" The robot master turn around and sees Mega Cat and his siblings ready to fight him."

"Well, if it isn't Mega Cat and his siblings. Care to join me on burning this place to the ground." Flames said

"No thanks you psycho."

"Ouch, I'm hurt."

"Turn yourself in now or we'll be force to take action."

"Turn myself in? But I'm just getting warmed up." Flames put both of his hands on the ground and creates fire that comes out of the ground.

Mega Cat equipped his _**Wild Sprint**_ quickly and runs through the fire and sucker punch him.

*Groan* I won't burn out that easily." Flames got up and throws a fireball on Mega Cat but missed it. He throws another fireball but missed again.

"Grrrr! Just die already!" He continued throwing his flames on him but keeps missing him until Darwin spotted Flames tank are glowing red.

"Gumball! His tanks!" Mega Cat at Flames and sees that his tank is about to explode.

"Flames stop!" Your tanks are overheating!" But Flames wasn't listening he keeps throwing them until his tanks glows brighter.

"He's going to blow!"

Darwin and Mega-Dan teleported out of the Foundry. Mega Cat was about teleported out but was tackle down by Flames.

"Oh no you don't! If I'm going to explode I'm taking you with me!"

"Sorry Flames. But my brothers are waiting for me." Mega Cat copy his _**Inferno-Thrower**_, kicks him off and teleported out.

"NOOOOO!" That was the last thing Flames said before he explode. When he exploded, the explosion effected the building causing to explode more. Mega Cat teleported out of the foundry safety and sees the place explode.

"Dang." Mega-Dan said

"I called the Fire Department. They'll be here any second." Darwin said

"Okay good. Now we can go to the next robot masters location."

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

**Military Base**

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

"Freeze Mega Cat!"

"Hey look. One of the Sniper Kats just talk, that's new."

"Leave now or we will shoot."

"I don't have time for this." Mega Cat changed his hand into a buster and fired on the two Sniper Kats. They ran inside and shoots more Sniper Kats until they were being shoot by a military tank. As the tank continue firing Mega Cat equipped his Plasma Shot and fired on it. When it's destroy, Four Sniper Kats riding inside the helicopters firing on Mega Cat and his siblings. Darwin switch to jet mode and fired on one the helicopter, Mega-Dan used his two tail blades to cut the main helicopter rotor so it can crash. Mega Cat used his Plasma Shot to destroy two of the last helicopter. They reach to the robot masters sector and sees the robot master waiting for them.

"Yo Yo Yo Mega Cat."

"Hey, you look familiar."

"That's right I'm the upgrade version of Bobert, but you can call me Lancer."

"Okay Lancer, surrender now." Said Mega Cat aiming his Buster on Lancer.

"You didn't say the magic word."

*Sigh* please surrender.

"See was that so hard, but sorry I can't I have my orders. Soooo." Lancer fired his eye laser on them they dodged it and fire on him but didn't do any damage. Lancer equipped his sword and slashes Darwin and Mega-Dan leaving Mega Cat alone.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Lancer said

Lancer equipped another sword out of his hand and charges right him.

"Swissh." Said Lancer imitate the sound of his sword when he scratch his armor.

Mega Cat keeps dodging his attacks until Lancer leaves an open shot for Mega Cat to attack. Mega Cat equipped his Inferno-Thrower and throws it at Lancer leaving him with 40% percent damage.

"Not bad. Let's see you can take on my defense mode."

Lancer transformed into a bigger version of himself.

"Not again." Lancer freezes Mega Cat and walked up to him

"_Adios amigo." _Lancer was about finish him off until his brothers came back on their feet's and attack him. Lancer turn his back around and attack his brothers while Mega Cat struggle to break out the ice. The Brothers fired on Lancer but it didn't do any damage, Lancer fired his heat ray on Darwin causing him to fall and he fired his ice ray freezing Mega-Dan.

Mega Cat successfully break out of the ice and used his Plasma shot to fire on Lancer. When Lancer got shot he change back to his normal form.

"You guys alright?"

"Yeah were fine."

Mega-Dan broke out of ice. "Yeah never felt better."

Mega Cat walked to Lancer and sees that he's smiling.

"Ha. That was fun…you sure got some pretty slick move. We should do this again sometimes." Said Lancer shutting down.

Mega Cat copy his weapon the _**Slash Sword**_

"Gumball we got a call from Damien. He said he got something important to say."

"Okay let's meet up with Damien and the Robot Masters.

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

**Lancer Shadowthourne owned by PumpkinLoL**

**Flames and Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	7. Chapter 7: Enter Brown's Castle

_**Chapter 7: Enter Brown's Castle**_

**Watterson Labs**

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

They teleported back home and sees there family and the robot masters waiting for them

"What did you got Damien?" Mega Cat asked

"We took care of Brown's bots and we've located were Brown is at."

"Good work guys. Now let's go pay Dr. Brown."

"Yeah!" They said

"Good luck you guys and be careful." Dr. Watterson said

"We will mom."

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

When they left Dr. Watterson feels a little down.

"Honey what's wrong?" Richard asked

"Nothing it's just that…I wish Lexy was here."

"I know dear. Maybe someday she will."

**Brown's Castle**

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

Everybody charge right at Brown's castle. Damien use his hornet's to take down the Sniper Kats that were on the roof, while Molly and Bobert bust down the doors so everybody could get in.

Everyone reached inside and continue running to the upper level until they were stopped by a giant robotic spider.

"**Activate Defense Mode."**

"Bobert transformed into a giant version of himself and easily defeated the spider."

"Well that was easy." Carrie said

They continue proceed on until they reached the sector where all the 8 robot masters are waiting for them.

"Payback time kid."

"Danny!"

"That's my name. And I see you brought your friends well good because I want this battle to be more interest."

"Danny we don't have fight. Let's work together and stop Dr. Brown."

"Not going to happen punk."

"If that's your choice. Take them done." Watterson's Robot Masters charge right at Brown's Robot Master.

"Tear them apart." Danny commended. Brown's robot charge at the Watterson's Robot Masters. When they collide they had an epic battle.

Bobert and Lancer stared each other for a moment until Bobert said

"My scanners detect your weapons are much higher advanced then mines."

"Thanks. My scanners detect your weapons are almost advanced me."

"Shall we fight?"

"I guess so." Bobert and Lancer active there defense mode and attack each other.

Meanwhile Darwin and Rachel were circling around each other

"Forgive me Darwin. I really don't want to do this but I got my orders."

"Rachel please let's talk about this."

"I'm sorry." Rachel snaps her fingers create a flash blinded him. When Darwin got blind Rachel tackle him on the ground and punch him several times until Darwin kick her in the face.

Meanwhile Mega Cat and Danny are looking at each other right before they clash each other.

"Why are you doing this?! Don't you see that Dr. Brown was only using you guys for his own game?!"

"I know that. But what choice do we have."

"Choice? What do you mean by choice?"

"We were kidnapped and were force to do something like this." Danny explained

"Wait I thought Dr. Brown built you guys."

"No that was a lie. We were built by other scientists before we got kidnapped. Me and Lancer were built for wartime combat for the military, Rachel was built as a weather control robot, Rocky was built to clean the streets of Elmore, Flames was built oversee safety operations and manage a geothermal power plant, Johnny was built for the robot Olympics, Vladimira was designed to work in haunted house attractions at amusement parks and Ora I don't have much detail on him but he was created after Japanese ninja." Danny finish explaining

"Wow Danny I didn't know."

"It doesn't matter any. This is our life now and we have to deal with it." Said Danny firing his Plasma shot but missed

"It does matter Danny. That's why I'm going to stop Dr. Brown so I can save you guys."

"Save us?" Said Danny lowering his weapon

"Why did you want to save us? After what we did you and your brothers."

"Look Damien and the others went through the same you guys went. But I convinced them they were doing the wrong thing, it's not too late switch side, if we capture Dr. Brown we'll talked to the police so they can drop the charge on you and the others." Mega Cat

Danny was thinking about what Mega Cat said. When he's done thinking he said

"Well I do love the upgrades that Dr. Brown gave me, but I missed my old job. So yeah okay kid I'm in."

Mega Cat switch his buster back to his hand and handshake him.

"Everybody stop fighting!" Mega Cat and Danny commended.

And with that everybody stop and look at Mega Cat and Danny.

"The battle is over. Now it's time for us to work together." Mega Cat said

"Are you crazy Gumball?! There the enemy!" Carrie yelled

"Yeah these guys trying to kills us and hurting everyone at Elmore." Mega-Dan said

"It's not their fault there were forced and got reprogram by Dr. Brown."

"Oh really. Bobert scan him." Bobert scan Danny to sees his lying, when he finish scanning his eye turn green meaning that he's telling the truth.

"So you are telling the truth. But I still don't truce you." Said Carrie folding her arms

"Well you got to. They didn't mean to cause this, they used to have jobs before Dr. Brown took away from them. And come on, you guys went through the same thing remember."

"He does have a point." Penny said

*Sigh* Okay fine but I'm still keeping an eye on him."

"Thank you Carrie."

"Hotdog! Were friends!" Lancer said cheering while hugging Bobert

"Now let's go find…

_***BOOM***_

Mega Cat was interrupted by Dr. Brown who was inside a Titian.

"_So you guys decided to betray me huh after everything I've given you!"_

"We didn't ask for this! You kidnapped us!"

"_Yes I did_! _And you guys could have get what you wanted, but now you must be destroy!"_

"Not if we destroy you first!" Take him out guys!" Danny commended. Dr. Brown's ex-Robot Masters used everything they got on the titian.

"_HAHAHA! Fools! Your weapons are no match for my titian!" _

The titian sweep the robot masters from his distance. He was about to stop those traitors until Mega Cat, his brothers and Watterson's Robot Masters attack him from the behind. Bobert transformed and charge right at Dr. Brown's titian but he was grabbed by him toss him few feet away from.

The Robot Masters and the brothers gave everything they got but no luck. The Titian grabbed Mega-Cat, his brothers and the Robot Masters with both hands.

"_Time to die!"_

The Titian's hands electrocuted Mega Cat and the others letting them scream out in pain. The gripe was so tight that they couldn't escape even though there in pain. Dr. Brown was about celebrated his victory until his Titian got shot in the back of his neck.

"_What the…How! My titian!" _

The electricity had stop and everybody escaped from its grip. They land on the ground safety and sees the titian had fallen.

"What the heck just happen?" Mega-Dan asked

Everybody was wondering what just happen but Mega Cat knows what happen the titian and why is it destroy when he sees a pink robot standing few meters away which looks exactly like…

"Lexy?"

**Danny Danslynn owned by Danny**-**of-TAWOG**

**Johnny Sparkman owned by Toon2012**

**Vladmira Batta owned by Okeanos-Core**

**Flames and Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**Ora owned by CartoonDude95**

**Lancer owned by Pumpkinlol**

**The Amazing world of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	8. Chapter 8: True Motives Part 1

_**Chapter 8: True Motives Part 1**_

"Lexy?"

"That's Proto Cat to you."

"I don't understand Le…I'm mean Proto Cat. Where did you come from and why did you save us?" Mega Cat asked

"Let's just say that your mom is right."

(**FLASHBACK)**

When Dr. Simian and her remaining robot masters finishing up her new fortress I decided to go back to Elmore to do some me time. While I'm walking to Elmore I've been doing some thinking of what Nicole said to me.

"_What did I do to you?"_

"_You replace me! That's why!"_

"_Replace you? I didn't replace you. I love Lexy. I would never hurt you like that."_

"_Yes you did mom! Yes you did!"_

"_Lexy I built Gumball, Darwin and Anais for you. If you have come home, you wouldn't feel so alone again."_

"Is it true? Did mom built Gumball and others for me."

"Am I working on the wrong side just because I was jealous of my brother? *Sigh*

For couple of hours of walking Proto Cat reach Elmore

"Elmore, what a crazy place for us to live in."

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

Proto Cat teleported herself on top the building to get good view on the city.

"Seems like the city is all fixed up after "last time." Proto Cat said mentioning the events that she and the robot masters attack the city.

Everything seem to fine until she heard an explosion from her distance.

_*__**KA-BOOM!**__*_

"What the?"

Proto Cat jump of building and land on her feet, she ran to the east of Elmore to find out where that explosion came from. When she arrived she sees skull tanks and the robot masters attacking the city.

"Where did they come from?!"

She teleported to the next building to get a good look on the person who's leading the attack.

"MUHAHAHA Reinforcements! Even if you bring more police force your still no match for my Robot Masters!"

"Oh how rude of me I didn't introduce myself I'm Nigel Brown and I will be your new ruler and if any of you tries to rebel will be dead on sight! HAHAHAHA!"

"Great just what the city needs another whack job."

"Help! Somebody please help me!"

Proto Cat look around and sees a woman being attack by one of Brown's troops . She charge her buster and fired on the troop.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes and thank you."

"Get to safety."

Proto Cat ran through the streets to see anyone in danger, she spotted the police force being pin down by a skull tank.

"Sheriff Look it's that pink robot." Police officer said pointing at Proto Cat

"Perfect one problem isn't enough."

Proto Cat charge right at the tank, jumps on top of it, open the hatch and fired the driver. Proto Cat stop the tank and got of it to meet with the police.

"What's the deal here missy? You attack us last year and now you're helping us. Whose side are you on?" Doughnut Sheriff said crossing his arms

"I…I don't know."

"And don't call me missy." Said Proto Cat leaving the area

"Should we go after her sir?"

"I don't think so, she could have killed us but she didn't. Let's see what she can do."

Proto Cat continue running in streets rescuing more people and shooting Dr. Brown's robots.

"You're the best um…what's your name?"

"The name is Proto Cat." She said continue running

"So this is what it looks like to be a hero. How does Gumball do it?"

She spotted Watterson's robot masters, Damien, Bobert, Carrie are attacking the skull tanks, Teri helping the wounded police officers and Penny, Molly rescuing people from a burning building.

"Better not let them see me." Proto Cat teleported to the next area of the city. Proto Cat made it the next area. She continues rescuing people and fight the bad bot but what she didn't know that Ocho was spying on her.

"Ocho to Dr. Simian I've spotted Proto Cat and it looks like she's doing some good deed." Ocho said talking on his communicator.

"_How unfortunate_?"

"Shall I destroy mistress?"

"No no let her do what she's doing, return to the fortress I have another idea."

"As you wish."

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

**Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	9. Chapter 9: True Motives Part 2

_**Chapter 9: True Motives Part 2**_

For many hours I've been helping everyone I see, I've started to feel different towards people and you know what…it feels good. I've become a whole different person I even forgotten all about Dr. Simian and her bad bots.

Proto Cat charge up her buster and fired on the last of Sniper Kats, she walked up to it to see it's dead but it's not it just heavily damage. She walked up to it and tries to interrogate it.

"Okay copycat, where's your boss is?!"

"Bite me!"

"Okay then." Proto Cat stepped on its face and pressing it hard making it screaming in pain.

"Well."

"Okay, okay I have his coordinates in my data base just copy the data and you'll find him."

"Thank you." She her left hand and copy its data.

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

**Brown's Castle **

_***BWOO-WIP!***_

Proto Cat reached to the castle and sees that the door are open and sees the dead Sniper Kats. She walked in and sees everything destroy. She continue walking and search the area until she spotted an elevator. She got in and hit the first button, when she got to the first level she heard an explosion across the hall. She rushed in to find out what's going on and spotted her brothers and his friends fighting Dr. Brown in his titian.

"_HAHAHA! Fools! Your weapons are no match for my titian!"_

The titian sweep the robot masters from his distance. He was about to crushed those traitors Mega Cat, his brothers and Watterson's Robot Masters attack him from the behind. Bobert transformed and charge right at him but he was grabbed by him toss him few feet away from.

Meanwhile, Proto Cat sneak's in without anyone notice and tries to make a stealth attack.

The Robot Masters, the brothers and Mega Cat gave everything they got but no luck. The titian grabbed Mega Cat and everyone else with both hands. Proto Cat climb on the ladder and reach to the point for her to strike.

"_Time to die."_

The Titian's hands electrocuted Mega Cat and the others letting the scream out in pain. Proto Cat charge her buster and fired on the titian.

"_What the…how! My titian!"_

The electricity had stop and everybody escaped from its grip. They landed on the ground and watches the titian fall.

"What the heck just happen?"

(**END FLASHBACK)**

"I knew you weren't evil." Mega Cat said happily

"Like I said your mom is right and I'm sorry for what I did to you and everybody."

"Sis it's okay I'm just glad to see again, now that you're here we can be a family again."

*Moan*

Everybody turn their heads back to see who's moaning…it was Dr. Brown crawling out of rumble.

"Put your hands up where I can see you Brown." Mega Cat said aiming his buster at Dr. Brown.

"AH! No please don't hurt me!"

"Not so tuff now huh." Mega-Dan said

"Please it wasn't my fault I didn't mean to do all of this I…

"Oh cry me a river, you kidnapped us and the others, reprogrammed us and forced us to attack everybody including them." Danny said pointing at Dr. Brown

"It's true I was called by my old partner to do this."

"Wait…partner, who's your partner?" Mega Cat asked

Before Dr. Brown could answer a teleportation beam came out of nowhere and hit on ground and revealing an elderly baboon wearing a lab coat.

"Simian!"

"That's right Mega Cat it was me along…and I see that you met my beloved Nigel."

"I'm sorry my dear I failed." Simian walked up to Nigel and gave him a kiss

Everybody was gross out even Proto Cat.

"It's okay dear I know you did your best." Dr. Simian said holding Nigel's hand

"Proto Cat I'm very disappointing in you I gave you a new life, a new home and all the upgrades I've given you but you decided to betray me and save your brothers."

"I've let my jealousy and betrayal consume me, but when I learn the truth from my mom I know that what I was doing is wrong."

"BWAHAHAHA! Sweet words Lexy sweet words but you're still pathetic."

Proto Cat clutches her fist, she feels like she's going to punch her but Mega Cat calmed her down.

"You and Brown are coming with us." Mega Cat said aiming his buster on the both of them

"Sorry Gumball but were just getting started. Ocho!"

Ocho crashes through the roof and fires Mega Cat and others. Ocho brought a flying saucer for Dr. Simian.

"I brought you a saucer just what you ask."

"Excellent, return to the base and prepare yourself we will be visiting by unwanted guest.

"Yes mistress." Ocho left Brown's Castle and return back to the fortress.

"Come my love we must flee." Simian and Brown got on the saucer and took off.

"Oh no you don't!" Mega Cat fired his buster bust missed every shot.

"So Simian was behind this along and Dr. Brown was just a lackey." Mega-Dan said trying to put the pieces together.

"Yep." Darwin replied

"Teri is Danny and the others are all right." Mega Cat asked

Teri finishes up checking them. "Yeah there fine, just some minor damage were going to have to them back to Watterson's Labs for repair."

"You do that and you guys help out Teri and the others while me, Dante and Darwin go after Simian and Brown."

"You got it." Penny said

"I'm coming too…I want a have score with the two of them." Proto Cat said

"You know where Simian's fortress is?"

"Yes follow me." Proto Cat equipped a hover board out of her hands and rides out of the castle.

"Whoa I didn't know she could do that." Mega-Dan said surprisingly

"Come on guys let's catch up with her." Darwin transformed into jet and fly's out along with Mega Cat and Mega-Dan.

"Next stop Simian's Fortress."

**Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	10. Chapter 10: To Simian's Fortress

_**Chapter 10: To Simian's Fortress**_

Mega Cat, Proto Cat, Darwin and Mega-Dan are almost reaching to Simian's Fortress. Meanwhile outside of the fortress Ocho spotted Mega Cat, Proto Cat and the others are headed this way. Ocho fly inside and alerted everyone.

"Everybody get ready Mega Cat and that traitor Proto Cat are headed this way!"

"It's about time, I was getting bored sitting around here." Tobias said getting up and ran outside.

Tobias and the Sniper Kats are outside preparing to fight. "Okay boys, let's blast them out of the sky!" Everybody fired on the Watterson's.

"Incoming!" Mega-Dan shouted

Everyone dodged there attacks and fired back. Tobias and the gang got pin down but they got back and continue firing.

"You guys hold them off I got to…uh activate the security defense yeah security defense." Tobias took off like a coward he is leaving the Sniper Kats alone without a commander.

"Tobias is gone now's our chance!" They charged there buster and release it on the Sniper Kats. When the Sniper Kats are destroyed they went inside and attack Simians defense. They reached to a sector were Ocho is waiting for them.

"You will pay for your betrayal Proto Cat!" Ocho fired his weapon but luckily they dodged it

"Get out of our way Ocho." Proto Cat said equipped her buster

"Why don't you make me?"

"Fine I will." Proto Cat fired her buster and knocked out Ocho. Proto Cat walked up to Ocho and copy his _**Space Shooter.**_

"I didn't you can copy Robot Masters power?" Mega Cat questioned Proto Cat

"When Simian remold me she gave me a copy chip in order even out the odds. I never used it but know I betray Dr. Simian I might give this a shot." Proto Cat answered

"Anyway let's keep on moving shall we." They left Ocho sector and continue on.

**Watterson Labs**

Dr. Watterson fixing up Danny and the Robot Masters while Teri checking on their status.

"Any change Teri."

"Nope, everything seems fine."

"Good when I finish repairing them I'm going to reprogram them back to their normal self."

Outside of the workshop, Richard, Anais and the Robot Masters are waiting to see Robot Masters.

"I hope there okay." Penny said worrying

"Don't worry Penny these guys are tuff robots they can handle danger and I'm sure they can handle this." Damien said comforting Penny

"Your right thanks Damien." Penny said smiling

"I wonder how Gumball and the others are." Anais asked

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Carrie answered

Back at Simian's fortress, Mega Cat and his siblings are being pinned down by Sniper Kats on turrets. Proto Cat equipped her _**Space Shooter **_and easily destroyed the turrets along with the Sniper Kats. Mega Cat and the others got out of cover and reach to another sector where Jamie is waiting.

"Not so fast Mega-Dweebs if you want get to Simian and Brown you have to get pass through me and my fists."

"You guys get going I'll handle her." Mega-Dan said

"What no were not leaving…

"I'll meet you guys later now go!"

"Come on I know another way." Proto Cat said leading to here brothers to another direction.

"Hey!" Jamie was about to go after them but was stopped by Mega-Dan

"Hold it missy you said you wanted a fight well here it is."

"HAHAHA! This should be easy, okay Mega-Punk show me your moves."

Mega-Dan and Jamie are in a fighting position, ten seconds later they charged right at each other. When they collide a bright light flash cover the entire sector.

**Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	11. Chapter 11: Mega-Dan vs Jamie

_**This chapter goes to Dante Waterson, enjoy my friend**_

_**Chapter 11: Mega-Dan vs Jamie**_

Jamie launch her right fist at Mega-Dan but he dodge it.

*phew* that was close." But what he didn't that her fist can home in on him causing him to crash on the wall.

"Dr. Simian made some improvements on me. Not only I have homing fists but I can also do this." Jamie's fist return to her and starts pounding on floor giving a little rumble on him. Mega-Dan struggles to stand but he collapse on the floor.

"I won't be the Watterson's punching bag not this time!" Jamie launch both her fists one on his face and the another the belly.

*Grunting* man she's tough, at least she's not Tina Rex."

Jamie charges right at him but was shot by his buster. "No! I won't be beaten by you!" Jamie got back up and ran out of her sector, Mega-Dan chase after her passing the dead Sniper Kats and the destroy turrets until he reach the Armory. He went inside and sees Jamie riding in a mech suit.

"Good thing those Eggheads are dead because if they didn't I wouldn't got this baby." Jamie turn on the mech, when the mech is activate Jamie is ready for a through down.

"Oh boy." The mech grab Mega-Dan and throws him out of the Armory.

"Ouch that hurts."

"Don't worry it gets worst." She charges right at him giving him sucker punch.

"HAHAHAHA!" Jamie laughed

Mega-Dan got back up and charge his buster, he fired his buster on the mech but it didn't effect it."

"You have to do better than that Mega-Punk!" She was about to give him another punch but luckily he slide underneath her and throws two tail blades on the chrome which cause it to shatter. Mega-Dan charged his buster and fire on her knocking her out of her mech.

"Hey that's cheating!" Jamie yelled

"No that's called skill." Mega-Dan said

Enraged Jamie fired both her fist on him but he dodged the first fist and grab second the fist, he throws it back at Jamie causing her to crash back at the Armory. Mega-Dan ran back inside the Armory and sees Jamie damaged.

"Well go ahead Mega-Punk copy my weapon and finish me off all ready!"

Mega-Dan equipped his buster and aim it on her, Jamie closed her eyes waiting for him to do it. But when she heard a blast she open her eyes and sees Mega-Dan blast the wall not Jamie. He equipped his buster back to his hand and lend out a hand.

"What are you doing?" Jamie asked

"Duh I'm lending you hand." Jamie grabbed his hand and pull herself up but she quickly let go of his hand.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull Mega-Punk but you should have destroy me when you have."

"Why would I destroy a cute robot like you?" Mega-Dan asked

"Listen hear you little…wait, did you call me cute?" Jamie asked

Mega-Dan nodded his head making Jamie blush.

"Wow… oh thanks nobody calls me cute before."

"Why is that?"

"Why because Dr. Simian made me a freak that's why, did you know that I was originally going to be design to look like a rhino?"

"No."

"Well I was but for some stupid reason she design me to look like cow and a troglodyte, I don't even know what a Troglodyte is?"

"And you know the worst thing after I was built, everybody in my team laugh and insult me from my looks especially Masami that little tramp, she brags about how beautiful she is, how fabulous she is? God! One of these one of these day I'm going to punch Masami right in her freakin face." Jamie said clutching her fist.

"I ask Simian to redesign but she refuse, she said I made you like that so deal with that. She and everyone else made me miserable I just wish…I just… I wish I was perfect robot!" Jamie started crying.

"Don't look at me I'm hideous!" Jamie said crying heavily while covering her face

Mega-Dan walked up to Jamie and remove her hands. "Jamie Simian and her bots can rot in hell because you're not ugly nor a freak, you're the toughest robot I ever fought you've kick my butt by using your powers and riding that mech suit, and I got to say that was pretty even though you are trying to kill me."

*Sniffle* t-thank you."

"Now who's the toughest girl in Elmore?!"

"Me." Jamie said quietly

"I can't hear you."

"Me." Jamie said speaking up louder.

"I'm sorry did you say something."

"Me I'm toughest girl in Elmore ME ME ME!" Jamie yelled punching in the air

"That's more like it."

"Thanks Mega-Pu…I mean Mega-Dan you gave me the strength I need and now here's your reward." Mega-Dan closed his eyes and pucker his lips waiting for kiss but what he got is a punch in the face.

"Ow what was that for?" Mega-Dan asked rubbing his check

"That's for cheating. Jamie grabbed his face. And this is for cheering me up." They started kissing passionately, they share a kiss for a minute until Jamie grabbed him by the neck.

"If you tell your siblings that I kiss you your dead."

"Got it."

Jamie let go of his neck. Mega-Dan rubbing his neck and says…

"What do you say we ditch this sector and catch up with my siblings huh?" Mega-Dan said smiling

"Sounds good to me, I'm going to show that dirty ape and those jerks who's the boss."

"Then let's go!" Mega-Dan and Jamie ran out of the Armory and hurrying up to catch up with Mega-Cat and the others.

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by CAPCOM**


	12. Chapter 12: Rematch Mega-Dweebs

_**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Only two more chapters until Mega Cat 5, Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 12: Rematch Mega-Dweebs**_

"Were almost to Simian's sector just one more sector." Proto Cat said

They reached to the last sector where Tobias is waiting for them.

"That's far enough Watterson's."

"Tobias."

"Step aside Tobias." Proto Cat said aiming her buster at him

"Sorry Proto babe I can't do that Simian and Brown are working on their latest project and I can't let you interrupt them." Said Tobias smirking

"Then I guess will have to move you by force." Mega Cat fired his buster on Tobias but he dodged it and fired his Rainbow beam on him knocking him back a little. Mega Cat equipped his _**Wild Sprint **_and charges right at him but Tobias trip him causing him to hit the wall.

"Gumball!" Darwin fired his buster multiply time but luckily Tobias's speed had dodged every blast until he kick him in the face, causing him to fall down.

"Well sweetie it's just you and me."

Proto Cat charged her buster and fired on Tobias, but he dodged it and fired his beam but luckily she blocked it with her shield. They both charged each other and having a punch out. After several punching each other, Proto Cat managed to grabbed one of his fist and toss him across the sector. When she sees Tobias got knocked out she walked up to Tobias to copy his weapon but what she didn't know that Tobias was faking being knocked out and fired his charged Rainbow Beam at her.

Tobias walked up to the fallen robot and said…

"Not bad, you're as good as your brother. You know Proto I can forgive you and spare you for what you did if you join back to Simian's army and go on a date with your sexy prince." Tobias said offering Proto Cat

"I rather die."

"If that is your wish. Tobias kicked her over and stepped on her chest. We could have been a great couple." Tobias was about finish her but he got punch so hard he crashed through a wall. Proto Cat sits up and saw Mega-Dan and Jamie to the rescue, Jamie's fist return to her after she punch him.

"What took you?" Said Proto Cat getting up

"We got a little side track but were here now."

"Wait a minute, I thought you said you'll take care of Jamie?"

"I did."

"Then why is she here?"

"Because I switch side, what you got a problem with that?!" Jamie said raising her fists

*Sigh* were going to discuss this later." Tobias climb out of the wall and sees Jamie standing a side with the Watterson's.

"Jamie, so you decided betray us too."

"That's right, I'm sick you guys insulting me and calling me ugly know I have a "special friend" who accepted me who I am, I feel perfect."

"You disgusting wretch, you're not perfect your just one of Simian's joke beside Banana Joe and Anton. You'll never be as beautiful as me and the rest!" Tobias said aiming his hand on Jamie

Mega-Dan throws his two tail blades and slice both of his arm.

"Don't you dare call her that! If you or any of Simian's bot call her names will have to deal with me." Mega-Dan said enraged.

*Grunting* I'll...be back, and when I do I'll make you guys suffer…Tobias collapsed on the ground and shut down while he's leaking oil out of his arms.

Proto Cat ran up to Mega Cat and Darwin to see they are alright. When they wake up they saw Tobias on ground.

"Whoa Proto Cat did you did this?" Darwin asked

"No they did it." Proto Cat pointed. They turn their heads around and sees Mega-Dan…and Jamie?

"Mega-Dan look out!" Mega Cat got back up and equipped his buster but he was stop by his brother.

"Wait Gumball, she's no longer threat." Mega-Dan said

"Huh?"

"She's on our side brother and I'll tell you why."

Mega-Dan explained everything to his brothers and Proto Cat about what Jamie had went through after she was built.

"Is this true Jamie." Darwin asked

"Yes."

"Dang I can't believe Simian and her bots would say something like that." Said Darwin sadly

"Simian will pay for this. Mega Cat said clutching his fists. Jamie, would like to punch Simian and Brown so hard that they'll end up in the hospital.

"Hey punching is what I do and I do love punching."

"Then we must hurry Tobias mention that Simian and Brown are working on some kind of a project."

"Then let's get going before it's too late." Everybody left Tobias sector and headed to Simian's sector for the final battle.

**Lexy Watterson owned by lexboss**

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by CAPCOM**


	13. Chapter 13: Ultimate Mega Cat

_**All the credits goes to Dante Watterson for this awesome idea. **_

_**Chapter 13: Ultimate Mega Cat **_

As they reached to the end of the hallway, they spotted an elevator which leads them to Simian's sector. They got inside and Mega Cat push the button that will take them all the way to the top.

"Alright everyone get ready whatever Simian and brown's project is it's probably big and nasty." Proto Cat said

*Snicker* big and nasty." Mega Cat snickered

*Sigh* can we please be matured." Proto Cat said facepalming

"Sorry."

When they reached to the top, they got out of the elevator. "So where are they?" Mega-Dan asked.

"We are up here." Everybody looked up and see Dr. Simian and Dr. Brown standing on top of a giant shadowing figure.

"Well now greetings to Watterson's." Dr. Simian said smirking with her arms cross.

"Simian." Mega Cat said

"First, I want to congratulate you guys for making this far." Dr. Simian looked and sees Jamie standing with the Watterson's. "Jamie, so decided to betray me too, how unfortunate."

"That's right you ape! I will no longer be insulted by you and my team. "

*hmph* so you turn against me because you complain about your looks. How pathetic but I'll have to give you point for standing up for yourself. However…

"Shut it Simian, nobody wants to hear your evil speech. Now surrender or else." Mega Cat said threating her.

"Or else what?"

"We'll force you guys to surrender." Mega Cat said aiming his buster on them.

"Oh my Lucy this boy got some mouth in him." Dr. Brown said to Dr. Simian

"Yes my sweets, I thinks it's time to teach him some manners. Both scientists hop inside the figure. Okay Gumball come after us now, this new project that we've been working on will be your ultimate opponent." The figure steps out of the shadow revealing a robot that looks like Mega-Cat but in adult form, it's 50 ft tall, it's 2 tails were covered in metal spikes, it has 6 arms, and it has some of the powers that are based off one of each of the robot masters they fought from previous times, the top left arm has Gumball's Buster, the top right arm has Bobert's Robot-Laser, the center left arm has Jamie's Rocket-Fist, the center right arm has Carmen's Needle-Launcher, the bottom left arm has Rachel's Rainbow-Flash, the bottom right arm has Flames Inferno-Thrower, it's legs have Johnny's Wild-Sprint, it's 2 tails has Dante's Two-Tail-Blades, it has Ora's Ninja Stars, and has Lancer's Slash-Sword.

"What the…

"Yes Mega Cat your opponent is yourself."

"Now! Come at us if you dare!" The top left arm turn into a buster, the bottom right arm turned to flames and the center left arm clutching his fist making him roar.

*Roar!* As the machine roar lighting struck multiply times.

"I-it looks exactly like me." Mega Cat said surprisingly

"Accept that it's ugly." Jamie smirked making Mega Cat mad.

"Careful guys this thing has all the 10 Robot Masters powers including yours?" Proto Cat said warning them.

*pssh* big deal, so what they built there ultimate robot. It's still going to be scrap by my fists." Jamie charge right at that machine. "Jamie wait." Mega-Dan tries to stop her but she's already ahead.

Jamie launch her fists at the head, but he used Johnny's Wild sprint to dodge it and fired his own Rocket-Fist. The Rocket-Fist crush Jamie on the ground

"Jamie! Let go of her!" Mega-Dan throws his Two-Tail-Blades at the machine's arm. When the arm got damage it let go of her and return back to his body. Mega-Dan grabbed Jamie and take her far away from him.

"Are you okay?" Mega-Dan asked easily lying on her on the floor with his siblings that are standing next to him. "Heh, don't worry about me I can take punch."

"Darwin keep an eye on her will you."

"You got it bro."

"Okay everyone let's take this thing down." Everybody charged right at him and fired him but his speed has dodge their attack. He used the Rainbow Flash on them except for Proto Cat because she's wearing her shades, He fired his Needle-Launcher on Proto Cat but she blocked it with her shield and continues running toward him. Mega Cat and Mega-Dan had regain their sights and catches up with Proto Cat.

"Grrrr! Annoying little pests! Take this!" The Robot fired his buster on them. The shot had knocked them back making Dr. Simian and Dr. Brown laugh.

"Fools! Do you guys think you stop us with your pathetic weapons?!" Dr. Simian laughed

They all got back up but suddenly they got hit by the robot's Inferno-Thrower. Next, the robot throws his Two-Tail-Blades and his Ninja-Stars at them but luckily they dodge it only leaving them scratched and marks on them.

"It's no used this thing is to powerful." Mega-Dan said in defeat

"No were not giving up, we've been through worse before and were are not going to lose by a bunch of senile couple. Now let's go!" They got back up again charged right at him again.

The Robot fired his Robot-Laser but Mega Cat quickly equipped his Plasma Shot and destroy one of his arm.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Dr. Brown yelled. The Robot fired both is Rocket-Fist and Needle-Launcher on Mega Cat but he was by Proto Cat when she blocked it with her shield and fired her buster on one of his arm leaving with some damage on it.

The Robot tries to use his super speed on them but Mega Cat quickly switch to Plasma Shot to Rainbow Flash to blind him.

"AHHHH! Copy Cat that's our stick!" With the robot and the scientist's tries to regain their sight, Mega-Dan sneaks behind him and sliced his tails. They gain there eyesight back and to sees that the robot's tail has been cut he turn around and see that it was Mega-Dan who did it. Mega-Dan was about fire his buster but he was grabbed by him.

"Well done Mega-Dan well done indeed. But even his tail got sliced he got more power to destroy you and your siblings. They turned to see Mega Cat and Proto Cat but they were gone.

"What the…where did they go?!" Dr. Brown asked.

"Okay Dante where are they and don't lie to us." Dr. Simian said threating him

"I don't know what you're talking Simian they were when I sliced your tail." Mega-Dan smiled.

What they didn't know that Mega Cat and Proto Cat are standing on top of the robot's head. Mega Cat blasted the hatch and enter inside giving Simian and Brown a spook.

"Mega Cat!"

"This is for Jamie, Danny and the others you dirty ape." Said Mega Cat fired at the control

"No! He destroy the controls!" When the controls explode the robot let go of Mega-Dan and lands on his feet. Mega Cat and Proto Cat grabbed Brown and Simian and took them outside of the robot. As they got out, the robot began to fall and crashes on the ground.

Mega Cat and Proto Cat drop both of the scientists to the ground and aiming their buster at their faces.

"Looks like you lose again Simian." Mega Cat said

"Don't get to excited Mega Cat I still got ace up my sleeves." Dr. Simian quickly took out a flash grenade a throws it at them causing to go blind. Proto Cat sees Simian making ran for it. Proto Cat was about chase after her but was tackled by Brown giving Simian a clean getaway into her saucer.

"No!"

"Hehehe looks like we won." Dr. Brown laughed. Proto Cat punch Brown in the face knocking him out. When the flash got clear, they regain their sights and sees Simian had vanish.

"Darn it! She got away again!" Mega Cat yelled slamming his fist on the ground. Mega-Dan walked up to his brother and pat him on his shoulder.

"Don't worry bro, will get her next time."

"I know, but we were so close, we could have end this war once and for all. But now we got to fight her again."

"And we'll keep on fighting her until she's defeated."

"That's right Gumball and were here to help you to the end because me and Jamie are on your side." Proto Cat said

"Yeah, your right." Said Mega Cat getting up.

"As long you guys with me, we will win this war." Mega Cat said

Suddenly Mega Cat got a message from his mom and she said she call the cops and they are headed to your coordinate. "I got a message from mom and she said the cops are on their way." Mega Cat announced them.

"Well let's go." Darwin said

"Come on Jamie." Mega-Dan said.

"Just…a…few…more…minutes." Jamie said punching the head of the fallen robot.

"What are you doing? " Mega Cat asked

"Punching your face that's why." Jamie continue punching the robot's head. "Eat this you lard crud." Jamie continue punching.

**Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	14. Chapter 14: All's Well That Ends Well

_**Chapter 14: All's Well That Ends Well**_

**Outside of Simian's Fortress**

The police arrived and waited for Mega Cat and the others to exit out of the fortress. When Mega Cat and the others exited out the fortress, one of the officers cuffed Dr. Brown and takes him away.

"Good job Mega Cat, but duh where's Dr. Simian?" Doughnut Sheriff asked

"She got away." Mega Cat answered

"Again?"

"Yeah."

*Sigh* Well at least we have Brown in our custody." Jamie walked out of the fortress only to be surrounded by the police officers.

"Okay Jamie put your hands where we can see you." One of the officers said aiming his gun at her.

Mega-Dan rush in and stand right in front of Jamie. "Guys wait! Jamie is not threat anyway!" The cop's lower their weapons with a confused expression on their face.

"I know what you're thinking and I totally understand but don't worry I…uh…I reprogram her."

"What...uh yeah he did I'm a good robot now and I'll be repairing the damage that I cause a year ago." Jamie grinned.

"Are you sure she's been reprogramed?"

"I'm sure of it." The Cops think about what he said and one of the officers says…

"Okay, but were going to keep an eye on her just in case."

"No need I'll keep an eye on her, I'll take full responsibility if she done something crazy."

"Alright." They put their weapons away and continue investigate the place. Jamie's face turn from a smiley face into an angry face, she punch him in the arm giving him pain.

"Why did you tell them that I was reprogram?!" Jamie asked

"Sorry, but It's the only way to cover up your previous crime." Mega-Dan said rubbing his arm.

"Well *sigh* at least it works."

After hours of investigation, the police force return to headquarters. But before Doughnut Sheriff gets inside of his car, Proto Cat gave him a flash drive which contains all the evidence of Dr. Brown's crimes. Grateful, he drop the charges against Danny and the Robot Masters and took off in his car along with Dr. Brown who is still in cuffed. With everyone gone, Mega Cat and the others are ready to go home.

"Ready to go home."

"Yeah!" They said except for Proto Cat

"You guys go I'm staying here."

"What? Why?!" Darwin asked

"Cause I have something to take care of." Proto Cat answered

"Like what?"

"Business stuff. _Ciao_." Proto Cat said leaving the area.

"Okay see you around sis." Mega Cat said waving his hand goodbye

"Okay everybody ready." Everyone's ready except for Jamie who she felt uncomfortable because she's going to her enemies' home but Mega-Dan hold to her hand and gave her a "don't you worry" look making Jamie smile a little.

"Let's go!"

_***BWOOP-WIP!***_

**Watterson's Labs**

_***BWOOP-WIP!***_

"Hey everybody! Mega Cat and the others are here!" Nicole, Richard and her Robot Masters ran to the lab and sees Mega Cat, Darwin, Mega-Dan and…Jamie?"

"Gumball what were you thinking bringing the enemy to our home!" Carrie yelled. The Robot Masters are ready to fight her

"I know I know but Jamie is not the enemy anymore."

"What?"

"Yes, She may have been built by Simian but she had developed a will inside of her I can feel it." Mega-Dan explained

"She betrayed her creator and her teams to helps us, so please let her stay I told the cops that I'll take full responsibility for her actions."

*Sigh* fine she stays."

"Yes! Thank you mom." Mega-Dan said happily

"Great another one." Carrie said with her arms crossed

"You got a problem with me emo freak." Jamie said raising her fist

"Jamie!" Mega-Dan yelled

"Sorry. But listen here whatever you like me or not I'm staying and don't worry I promise I won't bother." Jamie said

"Why am I getting the feeling that you're lying to me?"

Teri ran to the lab and tell everyone that Danny and the others are waking up. Everyone went to the repair bay and sees everybody getting up.

*Groan* my head." Danny said rubbing his head

"Will you be okay?" Dr. Watterson asked

"Yeah I'll be okay." Danny said

Rachel got up from her chamber and sees Darwin. "Hey Darwin." She said smiling.

"Rachel!" Darwin ran up to Rachel and hugged her, Rachel hugged him back feeling that he's okay.

"You're alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to you."

"Hehe no problem it's what heroes do." Darwin said blushing. "Hey Rachel…um…I know we just started being friends but duh…do you want to…

"Go on a date sure I love to." Rachel smiled

"Really?! Well I-I don't want to rush things because…

Darwin was cut off when Rachel kissed Darwin in the lips. When they pull apart Rachel says

"It's okay I don't mind rushing things, so are you going to take me somewhere special "boyfriend." Rachel said smiling while winking at him

"Absolutely "Girlfriend." Darwin transformed into a Fishjet. "Hope on." Rachel got on him and they fly out of his house.

Everybody were shocked and surprised that Darwin is dating Rachel. "Does he knows that we've been standing by his side the whole time?" Mega Cat asked

"Nope." Mega-Dan answered

The rest of them had got out of their chambers and sees everyone waiting for them. After everybody getting to know each other, Mega Cat told her family about Dr. Brown and Dr. Simian.

"So it was Simian along I should have known it was her." Dr. Watterson said. What about Lexy?"

"She's fine she said she have some business to take care off I don't know what but that's all she could say."

"Oh okay then." Nicole already knew what business she had to take care off but doesn't want to say.

"Oh and by the way. The sheriff said all your charges were drop you can go back to your jobs." They all cheered and thankful for Mega Cat.

"Thanks Gumball and again sorry I try to kill you." Danny apologized

"No need for apologies I'm just glad you guys are alright." Mega Cat said giving Danny a handshake

"Will go back to our section tomorrow in a mean time we need a place stay."

"I would love for you guys to stay but we have no room for you guys but you can go to my friend Nato I'll give him a message and set your coordinate's to him." Dr. Watterson said typing on the monitor.

"Thanks Doc. Mega Cat I hope we will meet again because I want to have a rematch." Danny smirked

"Sure thing." Mega Cat smirked

And with that Danny and the others teleported to Nato's Lab. "Soooo…what are we going to do?" Carrie asked.

"Let's play Super Smash Bros!" Mega Cat shouted

"Yeeeahhh!" Everyone ran out of the lab and headed to the living room and played their favorite game.

_**Stay tuned for the Epilogue **_

**Danny Sanslynn owned by Danny-of-TAWOG**

**Ora owned by Midnight-Wolfi3**

**Vladmira Batta owned by Okeanos-core**

**Johnny Sparkman owned by Toon2012**

**Lancer Shadowthourne owned by PumpkinLol**

**Flames and Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

_**Chapter 15: Epilogue **_

**Watterson's Labs**

"_Two days later after Dr. Brown was arrested and Dr. Simian escaped as usually, the city is in peace. Danny return to the military and resuming his duty, Lancer took Bobert on a club to have celebration, Flames, Rocky, and Vladmira went back to their old jobs, Johnny went to the park and practice his speed for the upcoming Olympics games, Ora left Elmore to go on some kind of journey I don't know he never tells me, as for my brothers…well…they went on a date, one is a humanoid rainbow girl named Rachel and the other is once my enemy now my sort of friend named Jamie. And to tell you the truth I feel kind of jealous because my brothers got girlfriends and I don't. But that's alright I don't need a girlfriend to be happy I got videogames and Energy Tanks to keep me." _Mega Cat monologue to himself.

"Hey Gumball." Penny and Damien greeted to his friend.

"Hey guys. Where you guys going?"

"Damien is taking me somewhere romantic." Penny smiled

"Romantic? Wait you guys are dating?" Gumball asked

"Yeah we've been dating for a year." Damien answered

"A year? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did tell you weren't you listening?"

Gumball tries to remember a year before Simian and her new bots attack Elmore.

(**FLASHBACK)**

"Gumball! " Damien yelled

"Gumball!" Damien continue yelling

Gumball wasn't listening he was too busy setting his high score on Galaga.

"Gumball!"

"Get of that damn game and listen to me!"

"GUMBALL!"

**(FLASHBACK END)**

"Huh, well congratulation you two." Mega Cat smiled

"Thanks. Tell doc we'll be home at 12."Damien said

"Okay, have fun you guys."

Damien and Penny hold hands and left the home of the Watterson's.

"Even Damien got a girlfriend. That's so unfair." Mega Cat said in a sad tone.

"You know what, that's it I'm going to find girlfriend. But where should I start?" Mega Cat was thinking until he got an idea.

"I know." Mega Cat went to Molly's room to see she's there but she wasn't there, so he check on Teri's room but she wasn't there also, he check on Carrie's room and sees Carrie on her bed reading a book.

"Hey Carrie whatcha doing."

"Oh I'm just reading one of Edgar Allen Crow's book. You know I'm thinking of buying more of his books so I can put them into my book shelf."

"Oh yeah…hey Carrie since nobody is here you want a go somewhere that is fun."

"I don't know I'm kind a busy."

"Pleeeasssee Carrie. We don't talk much or hang out because we were fighting Simian and her bots. This is our one shot to have some character development." Gumball begged

"Alright, Alright I'll go. But it better be fun." Carrie said in a threating tone.

"Oh don't worry I know a place." Mega Cat grabbed Carrie's hand and storm off out of their home.

**Elsewhere…**

Dr. Simian return's to one of her old fortress and starts building her new robot that will follow her commands.

"Proto Cat, how dare she trying betray me and tries to foil my plans. I'll make her pay but first I need to finish up my project called SSN-001 or should I say "Special Simian Number"

"Just try and stop me this time Watterson's, once I'm finish with him, he'll be enjoying ripping you guys into pieces. MWHAHAHAHA!"

**Danny Sanslynn owned by Danny-of-TAWOG**

**Ora owned by Midnight-Wolfi3**

**Vladmira Batta owned by Okeanos-core**

**Johnny Sparkman owned by Toon2012**

**Lancer Shadowthourne owned by PumpkinLol**

**Flames and Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


End file.
